


hottie at the baggage claim

by kay_emm_gee



Series: in the span of a heartbeat (flash fics) [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Airports, F/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frankly, baggage claim had never been Clarke's favorite part of the whole flying experience, but when the good looking guy next to her leaned over to inspect the tag of a black suitcase, she suddenly didn't mind it so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hottie at the baggage claim

**Author's Note:**

> five sentence prompt challenge

**Frankly, baggage claim had never been Clarke's favorite part of the whole flying experience, but when the good looking guy next to her leaned over to inspect the tag of a black suitcase, she suddenly didn't mind it so much.**

He did that for every black suitcase, frowning harder each time it wasn’t his. She might feel bad for his predicament, except his collared shirt pulled tightly in all the right places over his broad shoulders and chest every time he moved, and that was something she greatly appreciated getting to see. 

Clarke was staring so hard at him that she almost missed her own bag. She struggled getting it off the belt, cheeks flushing with embarrassment. Then suddenly a large hand landed next to hers on the strap and with a strong yank retrieved her suitcase.

“Thanks,” she said breathlessly as she glanced up at the handsome stranger.

“Anytime, princess,” he replied with an amused grin.

When she frowned disapprovingly at him because that was kind of an asshole thing to say, he gestured down at her pink suitcase, which had a little trademark crown embroidered into the zipper pocket.

“Sorry,” he offered, flushing a little bit with embarrassment himself and it was really unfair that it made him even more attractive. “Bad joke.”

“Yeah, you suck,” she replied with a teasing smile. “Helping out distracted strangers. How terrible.”

“I really am the worst. My sister can vouch for that.”

“I don’t know. I’ll have to reserve judgement until I know you better.”

“Then how about–ah, shit.” He jerked around at the sound of the conveyor belt slowing to a halt. No more bags were in sight, and Clarke felt more than guilty that she had made him miss his bag.

She mustered up some courage, though, and offered, “I can show you were baggage customer service is.”

He didn’t look upset by that offer; in fact, he looked a little pleased. Then he gestured with his hand for her bag. “Lead the way, and I’ll even lug your suitcase for you.”

With a raised eyebrow and a dramatic sniff, Clarke turned on her heel and began to stride away. “This princess can carry her own bag, thank you very much. And it’s Clarke, by the way.”

She fought a smile as she heard him chuckle and then fall into quick steps to catch up to her. 

“Bellamy. Nice to meet you,” he called back, and the warmth in his low, pleasing voice made her selfishly wish it took them a long, long while to find his bag.


End file.
